In recent years, vehicles have been demanded to have improved silence, and tires are required to cause reduced noise whilst maintaining various performances such as rolling resistance needed therefor. For example, noise may be reduced in a pneumatic tire which includes, between the carcass layer and the belt layer provided in the tread portion, a rubber layer disposed at a position intersecting the tire equator plane, so as to shift the frequency range of the cross-sectional secondary vibration mode to the lower frequency side (see JP2007-182123A (PTL: 1)).